Viajando a Perú
by grecia.basurco
Summary: El al ver ganar el F.F.I les proporciono un premio de un viaje a Perú todo pagado con al final una gran entrevista, la selección de Japón acepto, pero tal ves a algunos no les valla bien en el viaje, pero lo único que se puede esperar es lo inesperado. (Pueden decidir que puede pasar en mis historia déjenlo en los comentarios).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos esta**__**la tercera vez que intento subir esta historia, espero que la tercera sea la vencida sino no se que voy a hacer, así que disfruten y listos a para leer. XD**_

Después de haber ganado el fútbol frontera los chicos se enteraron que el premio era un viaje todo pagado a Perú, todos tomaron su decisión y decidieron que seria en vacaciones veremos que pasa durante todo el viaje.

Era de mañana todos están llegando al aeropuerto para el viaje lo mas temprano posible, el avión ya estaba listo, los chicos también, lo único que faltaba era el capitán. Todos esperaron por unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin llego, era hora de partir.

El viaje en total duraría un día y una hora (pobre Tsunami), para matar el tiempo algunos dormirían, otros hablarían y pues otros escucharían música. La mayoría dormirían ya que era eso de las 6:00 a.m. Tsunami era uno de los al empezar el viaje no quiso subir por lo tanto su situación era algo lamentable.

Eran eso de las 10: de la mañana y la mayoría de personas estaban despiertos y otros no tanto (Endo), Lika estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con Touko.

-Cuando estemos en Perú empezare mi plan de reunir parejas y tu Touko me ayudaras a conseguirlo- dijo Lika emocionada

-¿Yo?¿Porque?- dijo confundida

-Por que yo ya lo dije, aremos seguimientos a todos y juntaremos parejas - dijo Lika

Touko suspira, bueno pasaron las hermosas ocho horas y cuando iban bajando Tsunami andaba de un tono algo verde, nadie se dio cuenta del estado de Tsunami.

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste, digan que quieren que suceda cuando lleguen a Perú, comenten, me es force por escribir casi no lo termino.


	2. llegamos al peru

_**Hola todos los lectores y escritores, hoy estamos aquí con la continuación del viaje al Perú, hoy veremos en barias facetas a los chicos de raimon... pobres de los chicos.**_

La llegada al Perú hubiera sido mejor si Tsunami no hubiera estado tan mal y cuando digo mal es terriblemente mal!Creo que recordaran que Tsunami a había tomado un color medio verde cuando llegaron a Los Angeles (sino están muy bien enterados es culpa mía)... apenas llegaron a la ciudad los chicos pensaban tomar un descanso pero Tsunami...

-Chicos, podemos continuar con el viaje creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas-dijo Tsunami tanbaliandose de un lado al otro.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- dijo Touko preocupada

-Claro, solo es costumbre, a demás falta poco (pobre, si supiera que faltan 16 horas para llegar)-dijo con la cara algo verde

Todos subieron al siguiente avión y ahí fue el trágico acontecimiento no paso lo fatal, habían pasado 6 horas y Tsunami vomito, se escuchaban gritos y la repugnancia por todo el avión.

-Que asco-gritaba uno

-Me vomito encima- grito Midorikawa

-Estos es horrible-gritaba otro

Estuvieron con el olor del vomito durante todo el tiempo que duro el viaje, pero lo bueno no fue eso sino cuando llegaron...


	3. hospitall y hotel XD

**_Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, hoy estamos aquí con el siguiente capitulo del viaje a Perú. _**

Al llegar a Perú, Tsunami estaba tan verde que perdió el conocimiento al bajar. Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, en el hospital lo internaron, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que diria el doctor . Cuando el doctor uno a dar noticias sobre el estado de Tsunami fue algo fuera de lo común.

-Doctor .Como es el estado de nuestro amigo - dijo yendo muy preocupado

-Lamentablemente llegaron muy tarde- dijo el doctor

-Me digas que... se murió-dijo Touko(todos dicen no)

-Claro que , lo que pasa es que llegaron justa a la hora que muchos doctores- dijo el doctor- Pero digan me aquí en se le ocurrió llevarlo de viaje.

Todos hicieron un silencio (pero de esos silencios incomodos)

-Pero descuiden, su amigo estará bien, solo fue una decaída por las alturas y el nuevo clima, solo tiene que estar en cama durante dos días.-diji el doctor muy tranquilo (bueno así son los doctores en Peru, se están muriendo pero ellos o te trollean o te lo dicen bien tranquilos).

Todos fueron al hotel, el hotel era gigante {casi como el trafico en Lima) Era el momento de ubicarse.

En la primera agitación se encontraban Endo, Kasemaru y Mudorikagu.

En la segunda habitación se encontraban Kogure, Someoka, Haruna XD.

En la tercera Habitación se encontraba Hiroto, Natsumi y Goenji.

En la cuarta se encontraban Touko, Kido y Tsunami.

En la quinta Fullupe, Ichinose y Lica ( no hay esperanza de vida x.x)

En la secta Tachimucai, Fubuki y Toramaru.

En la se tima habitación Fudo, Aki y Tobitaca.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo es que no tube mucha imaginación pero mañana habrá mejores cosas nose lo pierdan. Mochi Mochi ( buenas noches )


	4. la mañana

_**Hola todos los lectores y escritores hoy estamos aquí con el cuarto capitulo de viaje a Perú, veo que les encanto mucho, así que hoy continuare ,la verdad pensaba subir de la otra serie pero como les gusto, subiere otro mas. Les debo informar que ayer fue mi prima la que ayudo a elegir las habitaciones.**_

Como recordaran, ayer los chicos de la selección de Japón, se ubicaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, pues al día siguiente iba haber un recorrido por toda la ciudad de Lima y tenían que estar despiertos a las 9:00, pero en la practica casi nadie estaba despierto (excepto las chicas y Goenji). Después de esperar por maso menos por una media hora, todos estaban despiertos excepto Endo...Natsumi ya cansada de tanto esperar subió arriba donde estaba la habitación de Endo y le echo toda una botella de agua.

-AHH! Me ahogo, el barco se hunde, sálvense- grito Endo medio dormido

El se despertó y lo primero que escucho fue risas de sus amigos y luego los regaños de Natsumi, todo al mismo tiempo...

_**Bueno chicos hasta aqui no puede mas pero dentro de una semana escribire mas (creo), necestio personajes así que pongan la apariencia de sus personajes y la personalidad para que aparescan en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	5. ¡Que empiece el tour!

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estamos aquí con otro capitulo, estuve de viaje así que por maso menos una semana estaba desaparecida pero hoy me pongo al día, al final yo les explico como hacer para que su personaje aparezca acá, bueno empezamos._**

Después del ridículo que hizo Endo en frente de sus amigos, tuvo que alistarse para comenzar el tour guiado. A fuera los esperaba un bus de turismo de dos pisos, todo el equipo subió al enorme bus con la guía. Su primera parada, la plaza mayor de Lima.

-¡Cuanta gente!-dijo Endo emocionado

-Es lógico Endo, después de todo es la plaza mas famosa del Perú- dijo Kido

-Pero ¿Que eso?- dijo Kogure señalando una edificación que parecía un palacio

-¿Cual?... Ah, eso es el palacio de gobierno del Perú- dijo Kido

Kido se percato que había una chica que lo estaba mirando, Kido se voltio con la cara roja, Endo lo miro y le dijo...

-Oye Kido, estas rojo, no te carras enfermar-dijo Endo

-Claro que no, por favor Endo no vas hacer un...-dijo Kido inquieto

-Oigan chicos, creo que Kido tiene fiebre- grito Endo (tenia que ser Endo)

Todos voltearon a ver lo que había pasado, se acercaron y espesaron los cuidados intensivos. Le midieron la fiebre (un poco mas y le hacían exámenes de sangre), al fin no había tenido nada, después de todo no querían que un amigo mas se enfermara. A lo lejos Lika y Touko tenían una conversación.

-¿Por que crees que Kido se a higa puesto rojo- dijo Touko

-A caso no te diste cuenta- dijo Lika

-¿De que?- dijo Touko

-Que a penas vio a esa chica, el se puso rojo- dijo Lika señalándola

Antes de que Touko dijera algo, Lika se había acercado a hablar a la chica, que a decir verdad era muy bonita.

-Oye, porque lo mira tanto- dijo Lika

-Creo que no tengo nada que decirte, pero deseguro debes ser su novia - dijo la chica

-Claro que no, yo amo a mi media naranja


End file.
